


Into the light

by LostMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Somewhat OOC Characters, disturbing realities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMe/pseuds/LostMe
Summary: ‘I know it can be really confusing, but there are three basics things that are true and you need to remember. One, you are safe now. Two, you got a second chance. Three, we are going to help you get through. Ok? Can you repeat them to me? Good. Who you were, what you did, what you went throw, doesn’t matter anymore, don’t worry about it. It is new millennia. Much has changed since the time you walked on this earth. This is really your second chance, ok? Now, is there anything I can do for you?’Chloe Decker, seasoned reinstatement officer of LAPD for hellish citizens, have already said some variation of those words some hundred times, in many hellish dialects. It never stopped being an overwhelming experience when she had to tell someone condemned to eternal damnation in Hell that they got a second chance in Earth. It should just be another day at the office when she was needed to counsel the Morningstar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First of all, thank you for visiting. It was just an idea that was born on my head and wouldn't let me do anything with my life unless I wrote it. So, here it is, not really complete but written in one go. English is not my native language, so I appreciate the patiance and possible corrections. Additionaly, I'm not sure where I am going with this, so warnings and ratings may apply in eventual future chapters. This one is pretty clean, I think. Nothing we hadn't already seen in the show. Thanks for reading!

_‘I know it can be really confusing, but there are three basics things that are true and you need to remember. One, you are safe now. Two, you got a second chance. Three, we are going to help you get throw. Ok? Can you repeat them to me? Good. Who you were, what you did, what you went through, doesn’t matter anymore, don’t worry about it. It is new millennia. Much has changed since the time you walked on this earth. This is really your second chance, ok? Now, is there anything I can do for you?’_

 

Chloe Decker, seasoned reinstatement officer of LAPD for hellish citizens, have already said some variation of those words some hundred times, in many hellish dialects. It never stopped being an overwhelming experience when she had to tell someone condemned to eternal damnation in Hell that they got a second chance in Earth. Like a real second chance, because of some kind of celestial battle aka apocalypse that happened a thousand of years ago in a heavenly plane, but was having its aftereffects only now in the other planes of existence.

 

Citizens of both planes, when arriving on Earth, had a lot of problems adjusting. Firstly, they came in all ages and genders, without any knowledge of the modern times, society rules, behavior patterns or family to assist them. Take them to learn enough about the language of the country they arrived was nightmarish enough – they came either speaking the robust and lengthy language from the Silver City or the primal and garbled grunt from the pits of Hell.

 

But help them to adjust to daily life? It was almost an impossible task, mainly for those who climbed their way to Earth.   Hell citizens, although usually not able to remember who they were or anything about Hell, either, were usually high traumatized. The fact that many of them still carried physical manifestations of their tortures also did not help in the least. Chloe has encountered many people with wounds that would simply not heal, and pained them for the rest of their mortal new lives. Others, although fortunately not able to remember much, were plagued with nightmares about fire and ash and blood, and ended mad anyway. In the end, the suicide rate among reinstated Hell citizens were ridiculous high, and sometimes Chloe marveled about the futility of her work: to try so hard to rehabilitate someone who would end killing themselves and land direct in Hell again.

But Chloe Decker had the best recovery hate in LA, and she knew that what she did was worth it. Mainly because for that one person (and they were people to her) who survived and adapted, it probable meant everything.

So, when she was informed that she had a new case, she went fully prepared to say exactly those words. She knew how to do that, to get to know her client, solve their papers, define a schedule of physical and psychic therapy. Get them to know basic human behavior, instrumental English and some kind of work to do, so they could fend for themselves. Accompany their evolution. She knew how things were done – and things were done one step at time. For now, all she had to do was introduce herself, get to tranquilize a shaken resurrected person and let them know everything was going to be alright and they could rest for now. She was used to do it. She was used to do it alone.

When she arrived in front of the room, she wasn’t alone. The first thing that got her attention was the presence of Amenadiel, standing just in front of the door. What was an angel doing down? He usually only came when one of his brothers were trying to fit on Earth, and they usually didn’t need that much support as they usually could come and go as they pleased. What brought to her attention that Dan was also there – her ex-husband was specialized in Heaven Citizens, not the Hell variety like herself. She quickly took a double check on the door to know if the was at the right place. Yep, that was right. That was when she also noted doctors Lopez and Martin waiting to be given entrance. It was unusual that a patient would need both physical and psychic therapy at the same time, but some of the ones who spent the most time downstairs came disturbed enough to be a risk to themselves and to their counselors. Nothing that would explain the need of both a heaven and a hell consultant, though.

“Thank you all for coming. I know it is unusual, but this is a delicate case.” Amenadiel said. “The person I… He has been in Hell for a very long time, and I don’t know if he will ever be able to fit. Not only the most difficult case of your carriers, this may very well be an impossible one. I don’t know if…”

“How much time has he been down?” Chloe interrupted the angel. She knew the team he had reunited, no one there was afraid of a difficult case.

Amenadiel just shook his head. As if even he didn’t know.

“Mental faculties?” Doctor Martin asked.

“I’d not know how to evaluate. Really, it is better if you see for yourself.” Amenadiel said, and them opened the door to them. “Don’t get too close to him. I _may_ be able to restrain him, but it is better to proceed with caution.”

That got Chloe’s fully attention. Amenadiel, an elite angel, capable to hold time itself had doubts if he could restrain their knew patient? That was scary as fuck.

Scratch that, scary as fuck was what actually waited them inside that room.

First of it all, crouching over a plastic chair like a bird of prey, was woman holding two crescent moon shaped knives. Half of her face was skinless, and the other half was twisted in a feral snarl. That wasn’t what got Chloe’s attention, though. It was that the half without skin didn’t look like an open wound, or even a badly healed one, as she was used to see. It looked like her face was constructed that way, without enough skin to cover the muscles. _Demon_. Her mind supplied. In all her years in LAPD, she has seen only one demon. It did not end prettily.

But the most terrifying thing was the man sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall and his legs casually stretched in front of him, over the mattress. Although that man didn’t have any visible injuries, his bed sheets were soaked with blood. Also, his eyes kept soullessly scanning the room, like a lion would. That man didn’t carry the exhaustion that came with climbing his way out. He wasn’t afraid to be on Earth. That man acted like he owned Earth and everyone on it. Not something you would expect from someone that just escaped the cruelest torture ever. Not something you saw even in the most snob of angels.

She didn’t remember the last time she froze upon meeting someone, may they be of any of the realms. But for a moment, she thought she would never be able to move again.

Doctor Lopez, however, didn’t appear to have the same problem, and promptly moved closer to the man, clearly intending to examine him and discover where all that blood was coming from. She was readily stopped by the demon’s blade against her neck.

“Mazikeen.” The man on the bed said. His voice didn’t carry the garbled snarl from the dialects from Hell she knew. The demon stopped, but remained with her blade against Lopez’ neck.

“I just want to help. He is clearly injured.” Lopez said, without letting her big eyes hover far fro the man’s face.

“Touch him wrong, look at him funny, and that is it. “ The demon – Mazikeen, Chloe presumed – snarled with a faint hellish accent. Her English was impressive, however.

With that kind of permission to come near, Lopez walked, more slowly and hesitant than before. When she got near him, she said:

“Do you speak English?” After he nodded, she kept on. “I’m doctor Ella Lopez. I will be in charge of your physical therapy. Can you tell me where does it hurt?”

“Are you in _charge_ of myself?” The man asked, and every single hair in Chloe’s body stood on attention. That man… He was clearly incontrollable. How could they hope to counsel him in any way?

“I… What I meant is that I’m at your disposal to help anyway I can, mainly regarding whatever your body need to heal. You must be suffering now, but you don’t need to, not anymore. I can try to help you, if you want. See all this blood? We can try to work on something to help the wound to heal. Can you tell me where does it hurt?”

The man looked at her for some seconds, and then clearly dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

That was a problem. If there was one step of their treatment they were usually eager to start was that one. There was a pattern that always would unfurl. They needed to be reassured everything was going to be fine, they needed to have their wounds treated and have something for the pain, so they would calm themselves enough to eat something and then rest a few hours before they could even begin to talk about new identities and what they would need to do and all that. So far, this man looked like anything they could do for him was totally overrated.

“Brother… Please let them help you. It is the only way you will be legally allowed to stay on this plane.” Amenadiel said, and Chloe breath got stuck on the word _brother_. That man was an angel? An angel in Hell? No fuck they would need both her and Dan. They could as well need the whole department. The whole horde of fucking angels and… Oh shit!

“Legally allowed. As by human law.” He replied with disdain. Not two seconds later, he sighed and relaxed a little bit more against the pillows sustaining his back.

“Ok.” The man said, with something that would pass as amusement on his face weren’t it so cold. “Why not, novel experiences and all that. Let’s get to be allowed to stay on this plane, shall we? Where do we start? Oh, yes, you wanted to know where it hurt.”

With those words and a blink of his eyes, the man let his skin melt off from his body. Actually, that was wrong. He did have skin in the sense that he carried deep scars on any visible part of his body, but at the same time it was like over that there were still open wounds that were oozing blood. Never in her whole life, has Chloe seen someone so mutilated by hell before. That wasn’t even the worst of it. The worst of it was that that man, that _angel_ , was also carrying a pair of truly damaged wings: they appeared to be at the same time broken, charred, rotten and molting.  

Chloe looked around, and even – well specially – Amenadiel looked green. Dan actually excused himself past the door before Chloe could hear retching sounds coming from the hall. Doctor Linda was openly crying while Doctor Lopez appeared totally frozen on the spot. The man – demon - _angel_ on the bed took one look at the scene, turned his head and changed back to his flawless human appearance.

Some seconds next, it was he who broke the heavy silence.

“Now that we established that there is nothing to be done about my physical condition, can someone tell me what I need to do to get out of here?” He said.

That, more than anything, got Chloe moving. She could do it. She knew she could, even if she couldn’t start with her usual first words.

“I’m Chloe Decker. I can arrange the necessary papers you, both of you, will need to live as LA citizens from now own. The first documents are simple; right now we need to just sort names and id numbers for both of you. The rest can come in the pace you find most accommodating.”

“I… I have a name.” He said, and it sounded almost childlike.

“Ok, we can use any name you are most comfortable with.” She said.

“No… It is my name. It is mine!” He said, almost distressed by it.

Chloe was almost asking him what his name was, then, when she noticed that maybe he didn’t know. How would that be? Remembering to be someone, but not being able to grasp the most basic thing of them all? Being and not being, at the same time?

“If you would rather do it at a later time, we could always…” She started to try to reassure him, but he just shook his head.

“Brother… Samael…” Amenadiel tried to help, but the other angel just shook his head harder.

“For I lit the stars in the sky and the fires of Hell. For bringing light in the three realms, I am _Lucifer_.” He said, and his eyes glowed red with hellfire.

Chloe thought her quota of being surprised, frozen and terrified was already spent. She was wrong. In front of her was the _Morningstar_.

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is what I got on my mind for now. Being new on writing in this fandom and doing a quite OOC Lucifer, I'd really appreciate any comments. But really? Overall, this is just a really self-indulgent fic. Anything anyone would like to see in it? I'd appreciate if you let me know. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I've received a lot of comments on this one, and I'm deeply grateful for them all. Also, I may have made some promises to some of you and recruited a beta that I never answered to: I'm deeply sorry, but I'm a strange person.
> 
> Also, I've tried to continue this one and made a lot of false starts. I'm still working on it, but no promises (and that is why this will remain as a complete work even if I know it does not seems as such).
> 
> However, someone asked for Dan's reaction and that was easy enough. So here I present a little bit of it.

“ _Hello. I’m Daniel. I know life on Earth may be a little confusing, but don’t worry. We are here to help you. How long will you stay? Can you tell me the motive of your coming?_ ”

Daniel Espinoza, a seasoned auxiliary officer of LAPD for heavenly citizens, has repeated this exact same words many, many times, in all the six spoken languages of the Silver City. It was an easy affair, mostly. People only came from Heaven for one of two motives: to experience the marvels of the Earthly plane or to do one specific trip. Sometimes people wanted to go to the theater, sometimes they wanted to go to Africa and help to treat the sick. Every once in a while there was someone coming to help a descendant, or a long past genius coming to help to solve a problem they didn’t have the technology for millennia ago.

They always knew why they were here. They always had a return time. They always respected both their missions and their deadline. Daniel’s job was just a matter of situating the person enough so they would be able to accomplish it. They would need temporary identification. They would need accommodation and transportation. They would need a personal assistant to help them with translation and such. It was quite simple. The United Nations was almost always more than happy to provide all of it since the results were outstanding.

The only real obstacle Daniel would ever encounter was that there was no food on Heaven. Over there, people actually were nourished by manna fallen from the skys, it seemed. It was not corporeal, of course. People just existed surrounded by it and forgot they needed things like breathing and eating and sleeping. Well, breathing was instinctive enough, but eating, unfortunately, wasn’t. It would not do on the earthly plane to not eat or to not drink, so it was something Daniel actually had to teach them (sometimes about how to dealing with waste as well). Teaching them the basics about personal hygiene and law was easy enough after that.

So, to say that Daniel was freaking out was putting it mildly. The fuck was he supposed to do? There was a fucking angel coming from Hell. Was he even allowed to ask him how long or what he wanted to do here? Daniel didn’t do angels. It usually was Amenadiel himself that would receive his own brothers. If he wasn’t sure he could deal with that, what hope did Daniel have?

Looking numbly at his own vomit on the bin, he let himself sink to the floor. He heard Chloe’s voice, asking the angel’s name, but he couldn’t process it.

It would not matter, anyway. Whoever that angel was, he was clearly mutilated enough by Hell that there was nothing Daniel would be able to do for him that Chloe would not do better.

Hellish citizens had very different needs, after all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

For thousands of years, humanity has struggled with the knowledge of the divine. There were many religions. There were many scriptures, of course. Talking only about the Holy Bible, there were different versions of it and people interpreted it almost as they would see fit. The same passage would support peace and war. It was a holy mess, to say the least.

 And then the first of angels came to Earth. He said his name was Amenadiel. He came carrying a Bible made of gold. And so humanity had proof of the divine and a unique scripture to follow. That happened many centuries ago. You should think that would solve things. It didn’t.

First off, there were seven bibles on the Silver City, one for each divine language. It was said that only one of them was written by God himself and was the Truth. Problem? The seventh language of Silver City was not meant to be understood. No human could understand it. No angel knew how. It was said that there were only two beings that could and angels talked about the times one of them would appear in the name of God. One came for salvation. He was light and strength and was as close as God would ever to a corporeal being. He was known as Michael. The other one was punishment and wrath and darkness and fire and how could darkness and fire be present in the same being? He was known as Samael. Angels and mortals learned to worship Michael and to dread Samael.   

It was said that once Samael got tired of human sins and rebelled against God. He was defeated by Michael and thrown to the Pit to burn in Hell, where he tortured the souls of the damned. There was not one single soul escaped from Hell who would attest to that, so Samael was slowly forgotten. Remembered as an old tale, but not really believed in.

The proof of angels also did nothing to prove the divine. It should, but it didn’t. Proofs of Heaven and Hell and Angels and Demons were abundant, of course. But of God? There wasn’t any. No angel has ever seen God, for God had no form.

The thing was: even angels were moved by faith.

In the first instant of time, the first angel was born and he was named Amenadiel. Amenadiel has seen the beginning of time, for he was the beginning of time. He suspected he would see the end of it. He has seen it all, but what happened before the beginning. He has seen the birth of all of his brothers. He has seen humanity rise and fall. He has seen the apocalypse and now he was seeing souls coming from Heaven and from Hell to Earth. For the very first moment of his existence, his only certainty has been the Light. He wasn’t sure in what he believed, but he never doubted the Light, no matter what humanity has chosen to call it.

He remembered the Light and he remembered Michael coming from it.

“For I’m Michael and I come from the Light.” He said. “And we shall be all brothers.”

And so he knew they were all brothers, meant to follow the Light. Michael would bring words of Truth and speak of a Father of them all. A Father that was pure love and pure wisdom and to not worry, there is a plan.

Once he felt the pull of Michael’s presence. That infinity power that he possessed calling Amenadiel like a beacon.  That day he met Samael and for the first time in his life, he was afraid.

“For I’m Samael and I come from the Light.” He said.

“Are you one of our brothers?” Amenadiel asked.

“There is a Father, a Mom, and a Son. No more, no less.” Samael replied.

Amenadiel didn’t know what to do with that. But there was a plan, he remembered. He had faith in the plan.

“Humanity is to have free-will.” Michael said when he came back.

“But what about the plan?” Amenadiel asked.

“What would you understand of it?” Samael replied.

“Will we be granted free-will as well?” Amenadiel asked, then.

“You can if you want. But like a mortal, you shall be punished for it.”

Amenadiel never asked Samael any question again, only nodding whenever he came to the Silver City. After all, how could a being born without free-will ever desire free-will in the first place?

When Gabriel was born, he became the messenger. Michael would talk only to Gabriel, and it hurt more than Amenadiel would ever admit. One day, Gabriel came speaking of the Fall. Amenadiel nodded and thought that it was as it should be. For Samael should follow the plan and it was what it was. Hell needed a ruler, anyway.

Humanity feared Samael and called him the Devil. Amenadiel would never admit it, but he feared his brother as well and breathed a little more easily knowing he was away, locked away in the Pit.

 So when Samael crawled back from Hell, Amenadiel was just a little bit terrified.

But then…

“For I lit the stars in the sky and the fires of Hell. For bringing light in the three realms, I am _Lucifer_.” Samael said, and his eyes glowed red with hellfire.

Amenadiel has seen the beginning of time. He didn’t think it was possible for him to encounter a being older than him.

To those wondering why it was so important, know that there was also a bible in Hell. Only one. It was written in the universal language of pain that all those souls spoke. In it was said that in the beginning there was a husband and a wife. And then there was love. And from love it was born light and the light was all. And the husband and the wife became the Father and the Mother. They existed in the infinite and it was good. But the Father and the Mother thought their son deserved more. He deserved form, he deserved being. So they created the universe. They created time, they created angels and they created mortals. And then there was light. And so there was Lucifer. For Lucifer was the Light and from the Light once came Michael. And once came Samael. And in front of his eyes, there was both the being he loved the most and the one he feared the most.

For Lucifer was all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's see where it goes...


End file.
